LOTM: Silence Reigns S8 P6/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen in a forest outside the city where they arrive at an old warehouse with Marked Ones guarding the outside) Alex: There it is. Jessica: So, this is the base huh? Miles: Sure seems like it. Alex: And that monster is lurking inside it. Uraraka: Yeah. Izuku: Uraraka, be careful. You to Mina. I get the feeling Kira might come after you two. Uraraka: Its all right Deku. I don't know what Kira's sick problem is, but we'll be ready. Izuku: Right. Alex: Well, no more waiting around. If we're going in loud, we're going in loud. Erin: You heard him guys, let's move! (The Defenders all stand and walk down to the Warehouse where the two guards at the door take notice of them) Marked One #1: Hey, you kids. Erin: Yes? Marked One #1: You kids need to leave right now. You're in the wrong place at the wrong time. Marked One #2: Yeah. Alex: Sorry, but we've got some business with your boss in there. (The two guards aim at the heroes) Marked One #1: We said. Get back. Alex: Alright then, if you say so. Jessica? Jessica: Got it. (Jessica hits the two guards with psy blasts, stunning them and knocking them down) Jessica: Problem solved. Alex: Nice one sweetie! Jessica: Aww thanks Alex! (The two hug in response) Erin: Umm, guys? Jack: The Marked Ones? Alex: Oh right! Come on, let's get inside! (The group goes inside) Sammy: All right... I'm not running away from this one. I'm gonna help defeat my first major villain. Omega: Its gonna be fine Sammy. Sammy: Yeah. Zulu: Just keep your guard up. This won't be like when you dealt with Gientra. (Sammy then flashes back to his meeting with Gientra as he sees flashes of himself standing over Ruby ready to kill) Gientra: *voice* DO IT SON!! END IT!! (It then flashes back to Sammy shaking his head as the heroes continue walking) Pearl: Sammy? You okay? Sammy: Y-Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Pearl: You sure? Sammy: Yeah. (Pearl looks at Sammy concerned before it cuts to Alex and Jessica walking together as Jessica snuggles up to him) Jessica: This place is spooky. Alex: Yeah it is. Just stay close, I'll protect you. Jessica: *sigh* My hero. Alex: *blushes* Y-Yeah. Erin: Aww so cute! Alex: H-Hey! Erin: I'm not teasing I'm serious. You two are perfect for each other. Jessica: Oh we know. Alex: Yep! Jack: Uhh guys? You do realize we're on a mission right? Alex: Oh right yeah! Come on let's hurry! Jessica: Oh okay! (The heroes all hurry down the hall as they approach the main corridor of the building. It then cuts to Kira meeting with Tomura in the main chamber) Tomura: Kira, are you sure you and your gang can manage? Kira: Tomura listen, Stone's arrest may have been a setback sure, but as long as I'm still around, my gang will not stop killing and we will not stop attacking. Tomura: But what about the heroes? Have they been dealt with? Kira: It's still a work-in-progress. Tomura: But you promised me a group of dead heroes Yoshikage. Are you really gonna go back on your word? Kira: These kids are persistent! Killing them won't be an easy task! Izuku: And that's why we're here Kira! (Kira, Tomura and the Marked Ones all look to find the Defenders entering the room) Kira: No... Alex: Hello there! Erin: Is this where the psychotic killers all like to meet up at? Tomura: Kira, what's the meaning of this? Kira: I....I uhhh- Tomura: You promised there'd be no opposition. And yet these heroes have found your headquarters. Kira: Tomura please, this doesn't- Tomura: You can officially consider this operation done. I'll be seeing you behind bars. (Tomura begins to walk off as Kira glares in silence before he turns toward the heroes) Kira: Boys.... (The Marked Ones all look at Kira) Kira: *Points at the Defenders* Kill. (the Marked Ones all arm themselves and then charge) Alex: Here. We. Go. Jack: Let's do it! Erin: CHARGE!! (The heroes charge in and begin attacking The Marked Ones, eventually knocking most of them out of the fight as a few more enter the room) Izuku: We got backup moving in! Erin: Hold on! (Erin fires an ice beam at the reinforcements, freezing them and pushing the others away) Erin: Got it! Uraraka: More incoming! Tom: Don't worry! Let's see how these guys like 10000 volts! (Tom release a blast of electricity shocking each one of them) Tom: At least they're not immune to my shocks! Miles: Let's web 'em up Spider-Boy! Zulu: You got it! (Miles and Zulu swing in and web the Marked Ones to the wall, finally taking the grunts down) Jack: Yeah, we got 'em! Kira: Dammit. Scott: Looks like your lackeys failed you yet again Kira! Alex: You better surrender while you have the chance. (Kira glares at the heroes) Kira: *thinking* I guess now I have no choice. Bites The Dust is my only option left. Scott: You might have a spirit Kira but so do I! And Jiro is ready to fight you! Ian: Its time to end all of this once and for all! Alex: So Kira, wanna come quietly? Kira:..... (Kira then begins to glow before Alex hears a click sound in his ear before he looks to find Killer Queen sitting on his shoulder) Alex: What?! Scott: Jiro go! (Before anyone can attack, Kira uses Killer Queen's Bites The Dust on the heroes, implanting his image within their eyes.) Alex: AHH!! (Alex and the others reach out but are unable to touch him) Erin: What is this?! Kira: What this is children in Killer Queen's bomb type three, Bites The Dust. There's no point in trying to fight back, he's already inside your eyes. Uraraka: He what?! Omega: Impossible! Kira: Oh I can assure you it's very possible kids. Now what was all that about me surrendering again? Alex: How is he in my eye!? Jessica: I don't know! Yuri: We can still attack him! If we get him, then the Spirit will be defeated right!? Kira: I'm afraid its much too late for that. (Scott is seen glaring at Kira) Kira: Now enough talk. It's time for you kids to disappear! KILLER QUEEN!! (Kira prepares to activate his bomb) Alex: GUYS HURRY!!1 Zulu: SOMEONE STOP HIM!! Kira: So long heroes. (Kira goes to activate his bomb, but just before he does so, a hand reaches out from behind him and crushes his hand) Kira: GAAAHH!! Alex: Huh??? (The heroes look to find Scott glowing as Jirosoyu exits from behind Kira crushing his hand) Jirosoyu: What was that about destroying my friends Kira? Kira: WHAT?! Erin: Scott? Scott: Don't worry, I got this. Kira: YOU DAMN KID!! (Jirosoyu crushes Kira's hand with even more force) Jirosoyu: Excuse me? Kira: God stop STOP!! Jirosoyu: Call off Killer Queen and I let go. Kira: What?! Jirosoyu: You heard me. Kira: You think you scare me you damn ghost? You think you're worth something?! (Jirosoyu glares at Kira) Kira: I am Yoshikage Kira! And I will not be bullied by the likes of- (A loud sound of flesh tearing is heard as Kira looks at Jirosoyu in shock. Blood then flows from his mouth as he looks to find Jirosoyu's other fist rammed right through his chest. The other heroes look on in shock) Erin: *gasp*! Miles: Holy crap! Kira: You.....You- Jirosoyu: YOU forced my hand Kira. I'm sorry. (Jiro pulls his fist from Kira's chest as he stumbles back. Scott then draws Jirosoyu back) Lestros: Scott.... Kira: Wow....You actually got me kid..... (Kira falls against a wall and slides to the floor as Alex walks up to him) Alex: Kira.... Kira: So....Is this where it ends Lorthare...? My spree ends today? Alex: It does. But not until you answer one small question for me. Kira: Well then....ask away. Not like I've got long- Alex: Why? Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts